Moon
by Yolinta
Summary: First story so here goes nothing. Syrus once had a horrible dream which lead to terrible consequences, two years later the dream is back. Im terrible at stuff like this sorry.
1. Chapter 1

Moon

Chapter 1:

Syrus lay quietly as he turned towards the window and sighed. It's been two years since he seen that cursed dream and everything that happened after that and right now all he wants to do is forget about it, but here he is thinking about everything back then, all because of that stupid dream.

'I didn't expect this to happen so soon.' Syrus thought sadly

It was night and the others were asleep, except for Syrus. He couldn't sleep, he had given up trying sleep after that dream appeared.

"That dream I haven't seen it in a long time I wonder what it wants this time.' He whispered quietly.

His friend snapped him out of his thoughts by his loud snoring as Syrus quietly climbed out of his bed and walked towards the window and looked at the moon. Tears filled his eyes and ran down his cheek as he continued to look at the moon as if he had done something unforgettable.

"I...I don't want to go through all that again it's too horrible." H sobbed as memories of that painful day came rushing in to his head but that only made him cry even harder.

"N-No...I won't get them involved in this." He said as he looked at his sleeping friends. "I won't even tell Zane I had that dream again...I won't let him get hurt again, This my fight so nobody's getting hurt...you hear me." The first time that dream happened Syrus was too scared sleep so his brother, Zane said if he ever had the dream again tell him, but last time when he told him he got hurt and Syrus doesn't want that to happen again.

He pull a blue jewel out of his pocket and held in the air towards the moon causing it to glow lightly.

'What am I going to do?' He thought as held the jewel tightly.

'_I think the answer is simply don't you you think Master Syrus?' A sudden voice pop up in his head._

'I don't think it's gonna be like last time.' He said as he looked at the light blue colored fox with two tails and the same jewel he was holding embedded on his forehead.

'What are you doing out in solid form the others might see you.'

_'I assure you they won't'_

'What do you want?'

_'I think you know what's gonna happen Master Syrus you must be ready for it.'_

Syrus sighed 'How many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me that'

The fox ignored that then jumped on the window seal as he did both jewels glowed lightly in the moonlight as looked at the moon. Silence filled the air except for the snoring.

_'It's not your fault you know.'_ The fox said suddenly as he continued to look at the moon.

Tears fell down his cheek again as he nodded and went back to his bed and fell into an uneasy sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey you guys! Sorry it took so long for a new chapter it's because im new to this stuff and well you know so on with the story then! Oh and thanks for the reviews.^^

Syrus groaned when he got out of bed, he didn't get much sleep thanks to that dream, just the thought of it sent shivers down his spine. He quickly got Jaden up and left to go get ready.

"Hey I just had the weirdest dream last night." Hassleberry said as he got up.

Syrus stop what he was doing and listened to their conversation. "Really what about?" Jaden asked.

"Don't know all I saw was a bunch of lights all over the place and then I saw this hooded person in the middle of the whole thing it seem like some sort of war was going on around him weird huh?"

"Man some dream you had, All I dreamt about was fried shrimp." Jaden said grinning

"Of course you would have a dream like that." Hassleberry deadpanned

"What kind of dream did you have Sy?" Jaden asked suddenly

"O-oh me? I-I don't know"

As they continued to talk about dreams and fried shrimp, Syrus was in shock, the only person who had a dream like that was either him or Zane. But could that mean Zane had the dream already and why is Hassleberry having that dream too? A lot of questions ran on his mind.

"Hey Sy you alright ?"

"Umm...yeah I'm fine come on we're going to be late to breakfast let's go." He said as he walked out.

"Hey Hassleberry I'll race you there."

"Oh your on."

And off they went leaving Syrus alone. 'Artemis, What's going on why did Hassleberry get that dream I thought you said it can't affect other people!' Syrus said as the spirit form of the blue fox from last night appeared on his shoulder.

'I don't know Master Syrus perhaps I was wrong maybe it's stronger than before.' That didn't help it only made Syrus scared even more.

'What do we do?'

'Calm down Master Syrus.'

'I can't calm down not when my friends are about to be in danger!' With that being said Syrus ran after them hoping nothing bad happened. 'I got another question.' Syrus said while running.

'What is it?"

'How come Jay didn't have the dream too?'

'I don't know Master Syrus but there's something off about him.' Artemis said suspiciously

'What do you mean?'

'I don't know but I'm sensing darkness in him.'

'I do not like this at all'

'Me neither'

While he was running he saw a crowd emerge which made him run faster in worry of what was going on he pushed his way through the crowd only to see Jaden and some random guy dueling, he ran over to Hassleberry to ask what's happening.

"Hassleberry what's going?" He asked.

"This guy just came out of nowhere asking for a duel."

"Why?"

"I don't know"

Just when Syrus was gonna ask any other questions the guy fell to the floor as his life points went to 0 and Jay saying his catch phrase as he walked our way.

"Hey Sy where you been haven't seen you in a while buddy."

"Nice one sarge"

"Yeah anyway let's head to breakfast I'm starving." Jaden said as he continued walking and they followed him.

"Why did that guy dueled you Jay?" Syrus asked as he walked by his side.

"Don't know guess he just wanted to duel me."

'Clearly it's important if he just asked to duel you.' Syrus thought and Artemis agreed.

After breakfast they went to class, while they were in the middle of class the jewel that Syrus kept in his pocket suddenly began to glow, Jaden took notice.

"Sy what's that thing in your pocket and why is it glowing?" Jaden whispered

Syrus ' eyes widen s he looked at his pocket the jewel can only when dangerous is around.

'Oh no'

'Master Syrus we must go he's near.'

Syrus nodded with that being said he got up and ran out the door leaving behind a confused and concern Jaden.

As soon as he made it outside he took out the jewel as it began to glow brightly now and Artemis appeared in solid form.

'Master Syrus this way.' He took off and Syrus nodded and followed.

There you go! sorry if it's long. Enjoy^^ 


End file.
